Kevin's New Crush
by xXDeathByCupCakeXx
Summary: Who knew Kevin likes his girls chocolate? Who knew Johnny had a step-sister? Can Kevin ever build the courage to reveal his feelings? Find out ;) Hunter is my character, if you wish to use her you MUST credit me. Rate mature for later situations.


**Summary: Who Kevin likes his girls like he like his candy...chocolate ;)**

(for the chocolate girls hehehe)

**Hunter is my character. If you use her you MUST credit me.**

I don't own anyone beside Hunter so far.

_This means what the person whose point of view the section is in is thinking._

**This means the volume is raised in either tone of voice or objects in the background (alarm clock, shouting, etc.)**

Enjoy xoxoxo

* * *

Kevin's Point of View

BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEEEPPPP!

My alarm woke me up, turning to glance at the clock through half openned eyes I spied the time _6:30 _then I looked at the calendar _Monday August 2...first day of school...first day of junior year..._ I ran my hand through my red hair and streched. Scratching the side of my neck I scoot to the edge of my bed, streching again as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I took off my boxers and pants, then I turned the water on the hottest setting looking in the mirror as steam slowly clouded it; I rubbed my stubble and grinned thinking of Nazz's back to school party last night. _She always did like to throw those parties at the last minute...damn her and that bikini with thed water dri.._ my thoughts were disconitued by the water from droplets on my toned chest and rolling down. I smirked rememebering another element of the prty last night, Johnny claiming to have a step-sister who was going to start school at Peach Creek High and was going to be in the eleventh grade. I chuckled remembering the questions I asked and the "Oh she is shy... oh she used to live with her dad...oh no I with my mom and step-dad...no she is real...".

After lathering my body and shampooing my hair, I step into the calming water not slightly cooler. I splash my face before I turn off the water and step out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walk back into my room to the window and stare at Johnny's house. _If he __**does **__have a sister she won't be much to look at by any means_. I laugh and put on my baseball jersey white shirt underneath and blue jeans over red boxers. I went back into the bathroom cursing myself on how I forgot to shave. After a close shave I slip on my new red converse shoes and grab my new green backpack which is packed with heavy school supplies. I glance back at the red LED numbers on my clock _7:30_.

Running down the stairs I hop on my motorcycle before putting my arms threw the two loops of the bag to even out the weight and make sure it does fall during the ride to school. Having just got my driver's license for my birthday my dad suprised me with that simply put best gift ever. Went I space Johnny's house I heard the voice of a young female _what..could Johnny __**really**__ have a sister? Well he did say step-sister..._ I paused for a moment _nah, this is Johnny, I mean he used to swear that piece of wood could talk he carried around...even gave it a name.. _I nod filling my mind with rational thoughts as I sped away to school.

I parked my bike and walked away. I yawned a bit tired as I ran my fingers through my hair _sucks I can't wear a hat to school_. I passed the Ed's boys pushing Eddy _man I hated that guy_ and laughing as I went over to Nazz.

"Hey Kevin! Happy first day of school! Like I can't believe this my senior year already.. Dude, I swear it feels like I just finished preschool!" she chirped wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, I held back and nodded.

"Oh yeah too bad this is my junior year".

"Oh yeah... sometimes I forget how young you are. Hey have you seen Johnny's sister?" Nazz asked, I took a moment to her up and down quickly. Grey skinny jeans, hot pink crew neck with the school's logo on the front, black flip-flops_ damn_.

"Nah...wait you believe him?'' I laugh grabbing my stomach and tilting my head and torso back.

"Yes of course... I mean I didn't that first but last night after the party I saw a girl in the window...you know the one on the side of the house that I can see through my room window? Well, I never seen someone in that room ever since I can remember that room was empty, and I could tell that the girl wasn't Johnny's mom or anything."

"Really?'' I stopped laughing and shrugged, "this morning on the way over here I passed his room and hear a girl sying 'Okay bye mom' or something." I rubbed my neck, ''Just firgured Johnny was making the voice because he saw that I passed by."

"Damn.. I can't wait to meet her."

Just then Nazz's friend came by winked at me and took Nazz away. I sighed and leaning against the cement railing of the front steps. I turned over at Johnny _brat's by himself_. I shrugged and calmly walked over.

"Hey here Johnnie boy..where is your **sister**?" I snicker with a smug smirk on my face.

"If you must know Kevin, she is over there" he pointed to a big oak tree by the fence.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't I see her when I pass by the fence?"

"Because the bus **just** drop us off" he put a bit of volume on the word 'just' I pondered if the first day of school was to soon to give someone a black eye. But instead I laughed it off.

"Okay yeah well I am going to see...what is her name?"

"Hunter.."

"Hunter? Ha are you sure she is not a guy?" I grabbed my stomach laughing again as I went in the direction of the big oak tree...leaving Johnny fuming mad. As I got a couple of feet away the bell rang signaling everyone had 10 minutes to first block. Deciding missing first block was more important than proving Johnny wrong I turned back around in the path of the school. As I did I noticed a girl who seem to come over of nowhere. I couldn't see much because her head was low but she had the most beautiful skin it looked like a mix of caramel and milk chocolate and cold black hair pouring down her back and shoulders. I didn't see her outfit because, we both morphed into the crowd of high schoolers rushing into the school before I could tell.

I through about finding her but when I looked at my schedule I had to been on the other side of the school in 3 minutes. I stroked in the chemistry class, looking around I nod and take my seat in the front by the window and put my backpack on the table. I was looking for new text message alerts on my phone when I hear this voice.

"Umm.. excuse me sir, by I was wondering if this seat was taken?".

"Nah sit there if you want".

"Take you mis.." I cut her off.

"Kevin.. my name is Kevin" I heard her sit down and place her things on the table.

"My name is Hunter...I'm new here'' I stopped playing with my phone and turned to look at the girl next to me...the same girl I saw went I was walking in school...with the same name Johnny said she would have...and with the voice I heard this morning.

"Oh cool.." I said trying to play off my surpurise, her hair was blocking my veiw of her face in everyway. "Where ya moved to?".

"Oh this cul-de-sac about 5 miles from here..".

"Cool" a cool sensation creep up my spine, turning around as I put on phone down. I put my hand out she looked at me and shook my hand with an embarrassed smile, her dimples sunk deeply into her cheeks. Her eyes were green and she had a thick black cateye on upper eyelid and a thin line on her lower lid. I felt my cheeks get hot and blush. Her hair was parted slighty to the right, bangs combed to the right side which shaped her face nicely. She had the cutest nose and her lips where so sexy medium sized...perfected...pump.. tinted with light red. _Her nose is so fucking adorable _I those the color looked sexier on her than it did on Nazz. I looked down to see her outfit quickly lower cut V neck green shirt and black skinny jeans. I felt my mouth get dry.

"You know, I live over there too..".

"Cool! Maybe we can hang out after achool, my brother is really weird and annoying and I just moved in yesterday." she smiles warmly.

"I would love that..I mean.. I would be nice to have a new neighbor...I would introduce you to my friend Nazz if you wish.."

"No thanks, I don't bond well with girls...you see I like typical guy things so me and girls don't mix" she giggles and turns back around to face the front. "But I would love to hang out with you and maybe some of your guy friends" _Hell no they are not stealing you away from me._

"Sure sounds fun" thes rest of the day I keep seeing her.. every single block. I always took the window seat and i offered her to sit next to me in every classes which made her smile. I don't know why I am being so nice to her, I mean I am not a total jerk to anyone who name isn't Eddy. Maybe it is because she is so shy...or maybe the fact she is new...or wants a friend...or maybe because she is so cute... Whatever the reason, I am putting this girl under my wing so to speak and I don't think she minds. At lunch I sit with her at the far corner of the lunchroom ingoring Nazz's "where are you dude?" texts.

"So wanna hang out after school?''.

"Sure!" she answers nibbling a chip. _Awww she looks like a bunny sooo fucking adorable._

"Great maybe go to the park? Or catch a movie at my house?".

"Movie is fine" she finished her chip and started on another one.

"Cool, just by ourselves or should I invite few people?".

"You can invite one or two if you wish. But I really dont care" _Great, glad you feel that way because I'm inviting no one. _

We finsh our food, throw the scraps away and sit back down.

"So what are your hobbies?" she asks re-touched her lip tint.

"Well I do baseball, football, fix my bike and motorcycle, chill out, Internet, listen to music mostly what about you?".

"I like to study, read, write, draw, paint, watch television or movies, Internet, design stuff, take pictures, cook and listen to music".

"Cool...you sound interesting" I say smoothly with a smirk, watching her giggle cutely.

"Th..thank you hehehe''.

"Anytime" after meeting her in every class after lunch in.

At 3 o'clock we walk out of school together and walk towards my motorcycle. She gasps.

"Umm...I will take the bus..or walk..".

"Come on just hold my tigth and I will go slow..'' I step on the bike and reach out my hand.

"Promise?".

"I swear.." I smile kindly. She nods taking my hand and sitting behind me.

"Where do I place my hands?''.

"Here.." I grab them and grab them round my lower waist, feeling her lean on my back and squeeze the fabric of my jersey in her fists. The feeling makes me blush again only deeper. "Ready?''.

"Yeah, I guess be slow." I can picture her whimpering for me to go slow as I fuck her.

"I won't", I snicker evilling and press on the gas going about 70mph to the cul-de-sac. I feel her squirm closer to me her heartbeats tap on my back. After 10 minutes or so we are in my driveway. I stop the motorcycle and park it. Standing up I grab her waist and lift her off the bike. She hugs me when I grab her chuckling I put her feet on the ground. "Was that too scary for ya?'.

"No.. ehehehe it was kinda fun".

"Good" Johnny rans over.

"Hey sis get a load of Kevin..." he laughs, my hands turn into a fist.

"Leave me alone Johnny and go inside..".

"B..but.".

"GO!" she points to his house _I like a girl who can control a situation._ "But apologize to Kevin fiirst for being rude.".

"Sorry" he mumbles.

"What was that?" I cup my ear with my hand.

"Sorry Kevin" he booms grindng his teeth together as he walks away.

"How are you related to that guy again'' I laugh.

"My dad marries his mom...ehhh..." she frowns "so annoying".

"Tell me about it, I grew up with that little brat" we both laugh and walk inside of my house.

"So did you invite?'' she asked putting her stuff by the door.

"Tried but where all busy or something" I lie watching her bend down. _I told everyone I was busy tonight and not to disturb..._ _an ass to match that beauty, ha tits ain't bad either... _I turn off the lights.

"Okay cool... so what movie?''.

"Blood Shredder 2'' I smile when I hear her gulp and sit on the couch. ''What too scary?''.

"N..noo..''.

"Good" I smile and relax back on the couch. "If you get scared I'm right here" I smirk looking over as start the movie. She bites her lower lip and nods _Mmmm... I want her to do that when she begs for me to lick her pussy, let her suck my cock and fuck her_. The dim lights cover me licking my lips.

Every ten minutes or so I notice Hunter seems to be getting closer, we started on the oopsite sides and now she is half-way and it wasn't ever the scary part yet. When the movie does start to get scary I feel something next to me, sure enough Hunter. "Thought you weren't scared..." I tease.

"I..I.. am not!" she mumbles.

"Right.." I laugh, "I will rememeber that". I watch the clown put up a chain saw and walk towards the woman chained to a chair, I feel a head on my chest. Smirking I wrap my arm around the quivering body as she snuggles aginst my toned chest. "Scared?" _Awww she is cuddling me...she wants me to keep her save._ My heart melts at the sight.

"N..nooo".

"Really?'.

"Yeah!" her dimples sink bad in her cheeks, I take a mental note that when she gets embarrassed her dimples sink deep into her cute slighty chubby cheeks. _Don't get a boner...no cock stay...grrr...stay!...good boy! _I feel a familar sensation in my lower stomach fighting my erection back with words _don't you dare...think about Eddy...Eddy..picture Eddy_ the sensation fades when I picture Eddy in a bikini. She buries her face in my chest and whimpers, shaking slighty. I hold her tight and continue to watch the movie. After it ends she hugs me tightly before pulling away.

"Tomorrow you are watching one of my movies" she giggles and puts up her stuff as I walk her to the door

"Wait let me carry your stuff over" I take her stuff in my arms and step outside. The sun was setting and most of the cul-de-sac members where at home feeling the effects of the first day of school. Peaceful quietness. I walked her cross the street rememebering the feeling of her against me, whimpering, pleading to be held. I gulp as we step on her pouch. "Let me take these in your room" she nods and opens the door for me. I walked inside thinking I had never been in Johnny's house before but, I didn't bother taking a good look of the house I was to busy focusing on the ass walking up the staircase. I imagine me carrying her up the stairs my lips locking in her's and her hands round my neck as she sucked on my tongue and moaned for my cock. The familiar sensation came back but this time I didn't fight it. I stepped in her room after she openned the door. I didn't look around at all I was to eager to get the heavy objects out of my arms.

"Just place them down by the door" she smiled. I turn to leave but I warm a grasp on my arm stops me. "You can't leave before I was thank you" she laughs, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Movie tomorrow at my place?".

"It's a date" her dimples sink back and I mentally scold myself _Really? I couldn't of said anything better that it's a date?_. I walked away leaving her blushing lightly with sunken dimples looking so fucking adorable I just wanted to plow her right then and there. Johnny locks the door when I leave the house still angry at me from earlier.

I return home and run upstairs. I throw off my shirts by the door and hop on my bed kicking off my shoes. I slide my pants down and next my socks come off. I curl my toes against the cool air.

"Fuck she is so hot" I moan as I rub the tent is my boxers. "Damn I'm going to explode at any minute" releasing my member I pump it slowly and close my eyes before sharply arching my back f_uck didn't give last five minutes._ I grab my pants and cover my cock head with one of the crotch as I cum for what felt like hours. My body morphed into the pleasurable universe I was sent to. I slowly came down off the high letting out a deep sigh, I glance over to the window I notice I could see into one of the windows in her room. The last image I see is of her taking off her shirt. I think about her slowly taking off her shirt for me and the thought brings a smile to my face as I drift to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed _(this will be continued)_ ;) xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
